1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage which is capable of being easily carried, and more particularly to a technique for readily assembling a number of different luggage items, such as a garment bag and a carry-on bag, into a compact unitary arrangement for ease of transport and for quick disassembly as required, for example, where the unitary arrangement is carried aboard an airplane. The arrangement can be taken apart so that the garment bag may be hung in a locker and the carry-on bag stowed under the seat.
2. Background Description
Light weight, soft-sided luggage is well known. Garment bags, carry-on bags and toilet kits are also well known in the trade. What has not been accomplished is to provide an arrangement whereby these three different items can be easily assembled into a compact luggage arrangement that combines all three elements into a single unit which is of reasonable size and portability, and which may be readily assembled and disassembled as circumstances require.